brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Clayface
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations =See Also: Clayface (Hagen) |Years = 2008 2012 2017 2018 |Appearances =''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'' (Home consoles only) LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO DC Super Villains }} character who appeared on consoles and PSP|the Clayface who appeared on DS|Clayface (Hagen)}} ---- Clayface, also known as Basil Karlo, is an enemy of Batman. He only appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. In the game he possesses super strength and can jump higher than most characters. He appears as a boss on the first level, You can Bank on Batman, and was playable in The Riddler Makes a Withdrawl. He reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. ''He makes his physical debut in 70904 Clayface Splat Attack, albeit as a brick-built figure. Description Clayface's head is combined to a sandwich plate to help give the appearance that he is somewhat of a blob. His face is coloured orange, like the rest of his body, has two, white squinting eyes, an opened, black mouth with a row of white teeth on the bottom, and several areas with his clay-like protoplasm in compacted together to give him shape, like above his eyes where it forms a brow. Clayface's body also uses the design to give his body shape and blends right into the blank orange torso. Clayface's arms, hands, and legs are also orange. He can change his hands into certain weapons, like hammers, during combat, and is able to throw clay at enemies. He also has the ability to perform a high jump, because although his volume is large, his mass is small. His appearance is unchanged in ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and he can still change his hands into mallets and has super strength, but he can no longer double-jump. He is a brick-built figure in physical form. Background Comics Basil Karlo was an actor who became insane when he learned that a remake of a movie he starred in, The Terror, was in the works, even though he was a member of the advising staff. Karlo went on a murder spree dressed as the movie's villain, Clayface, and kills most of the remake's cast and crew, saving the actor in his old role for last, but and Robin intervened. After several other schemes, Karlo was visited by Sondra Fuller, the fourth Clayface. Karlo suggested that he, Fuller, and the other living Clayfaces of Preston Payne and Matt Hagen form the "Mud Pack" and attempt to kill Batman. The "Mud Pack" failed, but was able to transfer the powers of Fuller and Preston Payne (the third Clayface) into himself, which transforms himself into an actual Clayface (rather than dressing up as one). DCAU In the DC Animated universe, Clayface was a horror movie actor named Matt Hagen who was horribly scarred in a car accident. In order to regain his appearance, Hagen made an illegal deal with the mobster Rupert Thorne to acquire an experimental cosmetic called RenuYou which allowed him to mould his flesh like clay. In exchange, Matt had to use his acting skills and disguising abilities to perform espionage for Rupert. After Batman became involved in the espionage, Matt attempted to steal Rupert's RenuYou and flee Gotham, only to be defeated and left tied up with an open canister of the substance above him, meant to disintegrate him. However Matt survived but was transformed into a clay like monster, calling himself "Clayface", he went mad from having his career and appearance robbed from him and he became a super-villain. Appearances In LEGO Batman In the videogame's story, Clayface was a part of The Riddler's group, which also consisted of Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face. Clayface asstisted The Riddler in retrieving a key from a bank which he needed to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. When the key was secured, Clayface insisted on staying in the bank to collect the gold that was there. He was then defeated and captured by Batman and Robin and sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 In console versions of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, he is found near Gotham Bank, and is available to buy for 100,000 studs after he is defeated. In portable versions Clayface plays no role in the story, but he appears as an unlockable character. His minikit can be found on the level Gotham Metro. He costs 50,000 studs. In The LEGO Batman Movie Clayface is among the Batman villains that Joker assembles in his plot for Gotham City. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Trivia *Clayface was the only villain from the original LEGO Batman to not make an appearance (including DLC) in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Clayface would later return in LEGO DC Super-Villains, now featuring as a Big Figure. *Actress Kate Micucci voiced Clayface in The LEGO Batman Movie, unlike the other DC properties, where he was voiced by male actors. Gallery and Heat Wave ]] Screen Shot 2012-06-18 at 12.19.25 PM.png|Seen in LEGO Batman 2 442px-Clayface.jpg|A CGI of Clayface ClayfaceBoss.PNG Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Clayface in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow TLBM Clayface.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Clayface-lego-dc-super-villains-58.7 thumb.jpg Appearances * 70904 Clayface Splat Attack * 76122 Batcave Clayface Invasion Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * ''The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming Minifigures Category:DC Universe Category:Big Figures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures